Big Cass
Bio You can’t teach the size that Big Cass brings to the table, but if you’re facing him, you’re about to learn a very painful lesson. A seven-foot bruiser from Queens, Cass may have made his bones as Enzo Amore’s tag team partner. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 7= Heel Turn (2017-) After turning his back on his tag team partner Enzo at WrestleMania, Cass has realigned himself with his longtime girlfriend and former manager, Carmella to wreck havoc over Monday Night RAW after being traded via the Superstar Shakeup. On the first episode of RAW following Mania, Cass wasted little time making a statement when he beat multi-time World Champion, Chris Jericho in the center of the ring but Cassidy wasn't done there when he took this a little too far by attacking Y2J backstage and powerbombing him on the concrete in the parking lot. Return of the Piledriver On RAW Episode 2, Cass stormed into RAW with full confidence and that new confidence was tested by Dean Ambrose but it was the big man who came out on top following the use of an illegal move, the piledriver, twice before striking Ambrose with a big boot to pick up the win. On RAW Episode 3, Cass wasted little time in adding another name to his "cause" of cleaning WWE of the "overrated Superstars" and his target was AJ Styles, who was on the receiving end of a piledriver followed by the big boot. Later that night Cass made quick work of Kofi Kingston with two sit-out piledrivers followed up by a big boot but the man he attacked earlier, Styles, quickly got payback with a "Phenomenal Forearm" out of nowhere, how will Cass respond when these two face off at WWE Backlash? Chase For The Gold On RAW Episode 4, Cass took part in the WWE Championship Tournament and he dominated John Cena to the point where all hope was lost for Cena but it was Cass' over confidence that saw Cena roll-up the big man for the victory, leaving Cass flabbergasted and enraged. Injury Giver On RAW Episode 5, Cass went one-on-one with John Cena after Cass pile-drove Cena in the middle of the ring a week prior after Cena went through a grueling night against both Cass and Elias. Both men took the fight to ringside and before long Cass introduced a steel chair, causing the match to be thrown out via disqualification. Cass added insult to injury when he pile-drove Cena from the ring apron to ringside, injuring Cena in the process. On RAW Episode 6, Cass entered (minus Carmella, who recently broke up with him) to brag about injuring John Cena a week prior. His amusement quickly turned to distain when he ran down his former girlfriend and revealed that the piledriver has been re-banned and due to him injuring John Cena, he has been fined $100,000. He revealed his biggest problem isn't money but the fact that "part timers" keep stealing his opportunities and his spotlight and he has no remorse for anything he has done. WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon interrupted Cass to reveal that he isn't the "money maker" because every time he injures people, he's costing the company money but that changed when a certain superstar was cleared to return. Chris Jericho shocking returned to RAW and took out Cass with a code-breaker. Championships & Accomplishments * ROH Tag Team Championship (w/Enzo Amore - x1) * WWE Tag Team Championship (w/Enzo Amore - x1) * Smackdown Tag Team Championship (w/Enzo Amore - x1) Gallery |-|Season 7= RAW Episode 1 RAW (Episode 1) Results.PNG|Big Cass enters as a singles competitor on RAW Big Cass injures Chris Jericho (RAW Ep.1).png|Big Cass brutally assaults Chris Jericho in the parking lot RAW Episode 4 Big Cass (RAW Ep4) (1).png|Big Cass' over confidence gets the better of him as he's eliminated from the tournament RAW Episode 5 Big Cass (RAW Ep.5) (1).png|Big Cass enters the arena to battle John Cena in the main event Cass-Cena (RAW Ep.5) (1).png|Taking things a little to far, Big Cass piledrives John Cena from the apron to the ringside area, effectively injuring the former World Champion Big Cass (RAW Ep.5) (1)|What has Cass done? RAW Episode 6 Big Cass (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Big Cass entered the arena to address his actions from last week on John Cena Big Cass (RAW Ep.6) (2).png|After showing his displeasure, Cass exits the arena Cass-Jericho (RAW Ep.6) (1).png|Or at least he attempts to... Category:Alumni Category:Big Cass Category:Colin Cassidy